


Nostalgia Kick

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Latula and Roxy played 'GameGrl' on full blast and had a dance paartaay? For HSWC Bonus Round 1. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user reikabow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia Kick

  
Roxy liked falling asleep nowadays, especially when she woke up in the dream bubbles. She still couldn’t completely fathom how they worked, or what exactly spawned certain memories. Finding the correlations would have to wait until later, because this time around, she was in the memory of pleasant company.   
  
Although a confusing experience at first, Roxy and a troll by the name of Latula found similar interests almost immediately once the topic of gaming was brought up. Soon enough, they were sprawled on a couch in Latula’s hive, playing some weird version of Troll Karate Champ on Troll NES. Latula and Roxy had an equal enthusiasm for retro games, and Roxy expected consoles and games to differ between consoles, but there were a lot of shocking similarities. Some games she swore were almost exactly the same, save for troll protagonists and other foreign items and landscapes.   
  
“So this is like, way samesies to our kinda games back on human land when it was still a thing.”   
  
“Really? Hella similarities with two mad diff planetz! Maybe we’ll get to jump in one of the radical bubblez from your planet, soon.”  
  
“Yeah, human Karate Champ is sweet. We have that creepy stalker referee dude – what do you even call those in Karate? Judge? Head Karate Man? Master of Deadly Chops?” Roxy thought on this for a moment before continuing, head tilted to the side in wonder. “I dunno. We had this p cool ‘zine though called GameGrl, it was so totes ridiculous-“  
  
Latula paused the game immediately and turned to look at her, swinging her legs so she could see her full on. “Us, too!” She stops and then jumps off the couch, running to an item resembling a boom box. After pressing buttons, a familiar tune began to play.   
  
_Aw yeah! What's up gamers? I'm GameGrl, and I'm here to show you that girls can game too!_  
  
Roxy’s eyes widened as she sat up in excitement. She had downloaded every issue of GameGrl from when it was still around. Most of it she read for amusement, while some she couldn’t help but take a little seriously. When someone is as dedicated as GameGrl, Roxy’s younger self couldn’t resist looking up to her as a role model.   
  
She jumped to her feet and looked at Latula from in front of the couch. “I made up a stupid dance to this song when I was a kid!”  
  
Latula gasped. “Me too! Show me yours!”  
  
 _Yo I'm the GameGrl, and I've got the scores  
'Cause I woop butt and game hardcore_  
  
Roxy began a dance she still had memorized by heart, with simple moves and lyric-based choreography. Soon enough, Latula joined in, and by the middle of the song, Roxy and Latula were both surprised as they started performing the same exact moves in sync with one another. Other than being completely weird, sharing this moment was also intensely awesome. Roxy was losing her breath, but she pressed on due to Latula’s speed through of the whole thing.   
  
When the song neared its finish, they collapsed on the floor and lied on their backs, laughing.   
  
“That was wicked malicious!” Latula exclaimed.  
  
Roxy nodded, giggling. “Yeah, whatever ‘90s nostalgic phrase you just spewed.” Her laughing ceased the moment she heard one of the final phrases spoken by GameGrl in the song.  
  
 _But hey, girls, whenever you need to show those creepy boys who's boss, just remember that GameGrl's got your back. Look for me on specially-marked boxes of Betty Crocker brand snacks-_  
  
“MOTHERFUCKER!”


End file.
